


Just Loving Us Here,  Being Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Day/Time Off, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, General, Hammocks, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Relaxing, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shootouts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After their tough case, Steve & Danny remembered what's important in life, & not to dwell on certain things, & enjoy the day, Do they do that?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: After their tough case, Steve & Danny remembered what's important in life, & not to dwell on certain things, & enjoy the day, Do they do that?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was relaxing in a hammock, after a tough day & a tough case was assigned to the team, Everyone was ordered by the governor to take some time off, Five-O was totally grateful for their boss's declaration, & insistence on it. Everyone went to their own thing, while Steve & Danny went back to their home, so they can chill out, & relax.

 

He thought about what he went through, all of the seven years since he had been back on the island, It was worth finding out the truth about his mother's "murder", & to finally put it to rest, when Wo Fat had died in the shootout that they had, when he was kidnapped & tortured. The Former Seal had some regret, cause if things would've been different, He would had a "brother", & getting to know him, & his personality too. Instead of hating the monster that took his father away from him, & making his life a living hell ever since.

 

He knew that he wouldn't had done everything that he done without the help of his ohana, & team. The Five-O Commander knew that he picked well, & didn't regret making them part of the team. The Handsome Brunette smiled, as pleasant memories came at him full force, He was so busy focusing on that, He didn't hear the love of his life, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams come in with some ice tea, The Blond loves seeing him like this, With a bigger smile of his own, He went straight over there.

 

"What are you smiling & thinking about ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked his lover, as he continued to smile, & sat besides him on the hammock, they took a sip of their drinks, & put them on the nearby table, Steve pulled him closer to him, & said, "I was just thinking that we survived & went through a lot this year, I am so grateful for everything that we built together, I am lucky to have you in my life", They laid down, & cuddled against each other, Danny thought to himself, **"I ** _am_** the lucky one, I have you in my amazing my life, It's fucking great"** , & he gathered his thoughts for a few minutes, & then continue on speaking.

 

Danny said with a nod, "I know, I don't regret anything, Especially donating half of my liver to you, Cause I couldn't imagine a world without you in it", He lightly traced his scar, & kissed it. Steve shivered as a response, "I love you, Danno, I hope you know that, I love you, our ohana, & the kids, I am not going anywhere, so I am staying put". The Blond smiled, & nodded at this plan, "Good, I am glad, I love you too, Babe, Always & Forever, I hope we have more days like this, Cause I just love us here, being together when it really matters". Steve said sleepily all of sudden, "Me too", "Sleep, My Handsome Man, You still need your rest", as he carded his fingers through Steve's short hair. They shared a kiss, & the former seal fell asleep instantly, Danny smiled, & watched him sleep for a couple of minutes, & then joined him right afterwards.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
